How to Move On
by Kristen3
Summary: After being fired from WJM, Mary decides to go back to New York with Rhoda for a visit. Can Rhoda and her family help Mary find a way to go on after such a major setback? Written in honor of the anniversary of Mary's passing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this after seeing a rerun of "Last Show." I wanted to get it up now in honor of the anniversary of Mary's passing. Please R&R, and just so you know, I have ideas for at least another chapter or two. :)

"I'm glad you finally decided to come back with me to New York," Rhoda said

Mary smiled at her best friend. "Well, it was better than going to San Francisco with Phyllis."

Rhoda laughed softly. "I know you said this was just for a visit, but there _are_ a lot of jobs in the Big Apple. All the morning shows tape there. We could be back in the same city again."

"That's tempting," Mary admitted. "But I'm not ready to think about finding another job. I need to take some time to get over the shock first."

"I know how that feels," Rhoda said. She could recall all too well how heartbreaking it was when an ending came out of the blue.

"How are you doing?" Mary asked. "About Joe, I mean."

Rhoda shrugged. "Well, it's no picnic, but I'm OK. I've got Brenda, and…sort of, Ma. I'll get through it. I have people. But you've just lost your people."

"Don't remind me," Mary said. "I think I've done more crying in the past three days than I have in years."

"It'll get easier, kid. I promise. But don't think about that now. You're not all alone. You've got me. And Brenda's looking forward to seeing you again too. She says you're the classiest person she knows, which gives you some idea of the kind of people my sister hangs out with."

"It'll be nice to see your mother again," Mary said.

"Yeah, that's because you can get on a plane and go back where you came from. I'm stuck in the same city!"

"Don't be so hard on your mother. She means well," Mary said. After what she'd just been through, she knew she could never take people for granted.

Rhoda sighed. "I guess. Doesn't make it any easier, though."

* * *

The flight was over almost before they knew it. When they got off the plane, they were met by Brenda. She hugged Rhoda tightly. "How was Minneapolis?"

Rhoda shrugged. "It was nice to see everyone again."

"Even Phyllis?" Brenda asked, barely containing a laugh. She would never forget the disaster Phyllis had caused at Rhoda's wedding.

"Well, Phyllis is still Phyllis," Rhoda said, giving a knowing glance at Mary.

"Let's get your bags so we can go back to my place," Brenda said.

"What's the rush?" Rhoda asked. "You have a date tonight?"

"I wish," Brenda replied, rolling her eyes. "I guess I might as well tell you. Ma and Pop are waiting in my apartment."

"What?!"

Brenda nodded. "I know. I had to talk Ma out of coming down here with me. At least this way you two have the car ride to prepare yourselves."

"Well, kid, you said you wanted to see my mother again. You're getting your wish!"

Mary just shook her head as they headed off to the baggage claim. She couldn't help wondering if coming here was as good an idea as she'd thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ida, will you stop pacing?" Martin asked. "Brenda promised she would bring Rhoda and Mary back here as soon as they got in."

"Yes, but I haven't seen Mary since that time she came to surprise Rhoda. You remember that?"

"Rhoda swore us to secrecy about that trip she was taking with Joe. How could I forget that?"

"You don't think I've done something to upset Mary, do you?" Ida asked. "You know how Rhoda gets sometimes…."

"Ida," Martin said, getting up and taking her hands in his. At last, she stopped pacing. "I'm sure Mary isn't mad at you. But she does have that important job at the TV station. She was probably just busy."

"I hope you're right." Ida loved Mary like her own daughter. Even a bit more than that, since Mary didn't seem to speak her mind as freely as Rhoda did.

On the other side of the door, Rhoda turned to her sister. "Couldn't Mary and I at least drop our bags off in my apartment first?"

"Ma made me promise, in no uncertain terms, that I'd bring you two here _as soon as possible._ And you know how Ma is," Brenda replied.

Rhoda rolled her eyes, obviously about to respond, but Mary gave her friend a look that clearly said, "Calm down." Rhoda wondered how Mary could be so patient.

"Ready or not, here we go," Brenda said under her breath as she opened the door.

The door flew open, and before anyone could say anything, Ida wrapped Mary in a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgenstern," Mary said politely, when Ida let her go. Ida led Mary by the hand, taking her over to Brenda's bed. Mary sat down next to her. "So, Mary, long time no see. What's new in your life?"

"Well, I was just fired," Mary replied sadly.

"Uh, Ma, aren't you going to say anything to me?" Rhoda asked. "I mean, I'm here too."

"I know that, Rhoda, but I saw you last week. I haven't seen Mary in, what, almost three years now."

Rhoda looked at Mary as if to say, "You see? It's starting already."

Ever the peacemaker, Mary smiled. "It's nice seeing you all again. Being fired has taken quite a toll on me, so I thought it might do me some good to get out of Minneapolis for a while."

"Well, Marty and I are glad you're here. Aren't we, Martin?"

"Yes, of course," Martin said, coming over to kiss Mary on the cheek.

Ida turned to Mary as soon as her husband had sat back down. "So, Mary, we know what's happened to your career, but what about your love-life? Is there any special man in your life?"

"Ma, Mary did not fly all the way out here so you could give her the third degree!" Rhoda said immediately.

Mary ignored Rhoda's outburst. "Actually, Mrs. Morgenstern, I haven't been doing well in the dating world, either." She couldn't help sighing.

"Well, there are plenty of attractive, single men here in New York," Ida said, clearly perking up.

"Yeah, Rhoda and I can vouch for that," Brenda said. "Ma's fixed us up with most of them. Even some of the not-so-attractive ones."

Ida gave Brenda a glare, letting her daughter know she didn't like that remark.

Rhoda sighed, seeing that this conversation could go on all day. "Ma, now that you've seen the two of us, do you think we could go to my apartment now? It's been a long flight, and I'm sure Mary doesn't need to tell you everything about her life in Minneapolis."

"Rhoda, I only ask because I care about Mary. Is that such a crime?"

Mary looked at Rhoda and saw that her friend was quickly losing patience with her mother. "Look, Mrs. Morgenstern, we did have a long flight, and I'd really like to get settled at Rhoda's if that's all right. But why don't we all have dinner together? There must be a nice restaurant around here, right?"

She looked at the others, seeing that Rhoda and Brenda were both less than enthusiastic about the idea.

"Well, Mary, that's very sweet of you. Rhoda and Brenda never invite us to dinner," Ida said.

"Then it's settled. Just give me and Rhoda, say, half an hour to put our things away, and then we can meet you back here, OK?"

"Oh, great," Brenda said, not quite hiding her sarcasm. "So Ma and Pop will wait here then. With me." She forced a smile.

Mary and Rhoda picked their bags back up and walked out of the apartment. It was painfully clear that Rhoda and Brenda weren't on board with her idea. But even an awkward family dinner was better than thinking about her job and the uncertain future that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This might feel like an ending, but it's not! There's another chapter coming. :)

It didn't take long for Mary and Rhoda to unpack their things in Rhoda's apartment, even with Rhoda's non-stop complaints about her mother. She even objected to the idea of going to dinner. But Mary assured her friend that one evening couldn't kill her.

Soon, the five of them were seated at a nearby restaurant. It was still painfully clear that the two sisters did not want to be there, but Mary chose to ignore that. "The station manager just told us that we were all fired….except for Ted, of course." It felt very strange to say those words out loud. Still, she forced a smile. "But, thankfully, Mr. Grant used some of the station's money to fly Phyllis and Rhoda out." Mary smiled at her best friend.

"Aw, kid, as soon as Lou told me what happened, I knew I would be on the next plane out, even if I'd had to buy the ticket myself. Of course, he could've left Phyllis in San Francisco, but I know he meant well."

Mary couldn't help laughing, remembering the way Phyllis had vied for attention, even as she had wept on Rhoda's shoulder.

"It's a shame you got fired like that," Ida said. "But I'm sure you'll find a new job soon, and maybe there'll even be a nice, handsome man there for you to marry. Then you won't have to worry about working anymore."

"Ma!" Rhoda exclaimed, appalled at what her mother said.

But Mary, as usual, didn't get upset. "Mrs. Morgenstern, I do hope to get married some day, but that doesn't mean I want to stop working. I love working in a newsroom, and I can't see myself giving that up."

Ida looked at Mary as if she'd suddenly started speaking Chinese.

"Ma, I think Mary has a point," Brenda said. "I mean, these days, women don't have to choose a career _or_ family. Things are different now."

Now, Ida turned to look at Brenda in shock.

But before she could say something, Martin chose to speak up. "Ida, it's not a big deal. You know young people, they've got their own ideas."

Ida saw that she was outnumbered. "OK, OK, do what you want."

After that, the conversation moved on to Rhoda and Brenda's lives, and then back to Mary's. She found herself recalling a few of the things that had happened in the last couple of years. "And then, at the funeral, I just started laughing. Even the priest noticed. When he asked me to stand, I thought I would _die_!"

Rhoda laughed. "I wish I'd been there!"

"Me, too," Mary admitted. Her life hadn't been the same since Rhoda returned to New York. "Oh, did I ever tell you about Sue Ann's bedroom? There was music, and a vibrating bed….and even a mirror on the ceiling!"

"Wow!" Rhoda said. "I mean, I knew Sue Ann was….active, but I never pictured that!"

Brenda shook her head in amazement. "I wish I could have your life, Mary. I mean, a job you love, all that freedom, plenty of dates..."

"My life wasn't that perfect, Brenda. I had my share of lonely nights. As for the job, you just never know. I mean, when I first walked into that newsroom, I had no idea I'd fall in love with it the way I did. Life can always surprise you."

"It can," Rhoda said, looking pointedly at Mary. "You'll bounce back from this. You always do."

Something in Rhoda's expression actually made Mary feel a bit hopeful. Maybe Rhoda was right. Maybe things would work out OK after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a short two days later that Rhoda found herself back at the airport. Only, this time, Mary would be getting on a plane by herself, back to Minneapolis. Both Mary and Rhoda had asked if Brenda wanted to accompany Rhoda to the airport, but she refused, knowing her sister would need her privacy to say goodbye to her closest friend.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying a little bit longer? You never even looked to see if any of the TV stations here are hiring."

Mary smiled sadly. "I'm so glad I came here. Spending time with you and your family has been so nice. It reminds me that I'm not all alone in the world. But, now, I have to try to get on with my life. Start a new chapter."

"Kid, you can do that here. I know it'll be hard finding a new apartment, but…."

Impulsively, Mary hugged her friend. "Thank you, but no. Before he left for L.A., Mr. Grant gave me the names of some of his friends back home. He said I should try giving them a call. Maybe one will hire me." She shrugged, trying to sound a bit more optimistic than she felt.

Rhoda knew then that it was a losing battle. Mary had already made up her mind. But that didn't make it any easier. "Kid, I'm really going to miss you. I forgot how nice it is to have my best friend nearby."

"I know, I felt that, too. But I think I owe it to Mr. Grant to at least try the names he gave me."

"I get it," Rhoda said sadly. "I love you, Kid. I just know someone's going to hire you. They'd be crazy not to. And you better call me the second you get a job, OK?"

"I promise," Mary said. "I love you, too." After one more long hug, Mary knew that if she didn't get on the plane right now, she would change her mind. She squeezed Rhoda's hand one last time. Then she turned around, walking toward her gate.

Within minutes, Mary found herself boarding the plane. She looked for her seat, grateful it was near a window. She sighed as so many emotions tumbled around inside her: sadness, gratitude and more than a little nervousness. She had no idea what was waiting for her back home. All she knew was that, whatever awaited her, it would be the start of a new life. Somehow, even with all the uncertainty she still felt, she knew that it would be OK. Even if it took a while for things to work out, she knew she would eventually find her place. She was sure of it.

 **The End**


End file.
